


I Wish I Could Go Back to Hogwarts

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belonging, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Broadway, Comedy, Dumbledore's Army, Family, Filk, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hufflepuff, Invisibility, Loss of Innocence, Love, Memories, Musical References, Musicals, Nostalgia, Parody, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Reflection, Singing, Slytherin, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio have grown up a lot in a few short years, and after all the danger they've faced, they yearn for a more simpler time when they first arrived at Hogwarts. A song filk to "I Wish I Could Go Back to College" from Avenue Q.</p><p>I wish I could go back to Hogwarts<br/>The place where I fin'lly fit in<br/>Although it was weird<br/>To hear "Merlin's beard,<br/>Harry Potter, is that really him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I Could Go Back to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> "I Wish I Could Go Back to Hogwarts" filked to "I Wish I Could Go Back to College" from Avenue Q. Originally filked June 2007. Also my last filk before Deathly Hallows was released!

**HERMIONE:**  
I wish I could go back to Hogwarts  
Back to the very first year  
 **RON:**  
I want to see how it used to be  
When we came so excitedly here  
  
 _(Ron and Hermione both give a loud sigh)_  
  
 **HARRY:**  
I wish I could go back to Hogwarts  
The place where I fin'lly fit in  
Although it was weird  
To hear "Merlin's beard,  
Harry Potter, is that really him?"  
  
 **ALL:**  
How do I go back to Hogwarts?  
I don't like what the world has become  
 **HARRY:**  
I wanna go back to my dorm  
And get the Invisibility Cloak for some fun  
Whoaa....  
I wish I could just ride my broom  
  
 **RON:**  
Or play chess the whole day  
 **HERMIONE:**  
Or take ten classes  
 **HARRY:**  
Or start the D.A.  
 **ALL:  
** I wish I had another time-turner to live that way

We could be  
Sitting in the Potions dungeon  
Freaking out because the potion just isn't right  
Cursing at Snape just because we all hate him  
And not yet knowing who he'd kill one night  
  
 **HARRY:**  
I wish I could go back to Hogwarts  
 **ALL:**  
How do I get back to Hogwarts?  
Ahh...  
  
 **HARRY:**  
I wish I could just go see Dumble  
 **RON:**  
But, if I were to go back to Hogwarts  
My reason why isn't clear  
Though safe it appeared, I think, "Merlin's beard"  
 **ALL:**  
We went through so much danger each year


End file.
